


la vie en rose

by miracleshappen244



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (not with otayuri tho), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Smut, hercules au, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleshappen244/pseuds/miracleshappen244
Summary: When lies get caught up in deceit, Otabek stood no chance against the boy in pinkor: the one where Yuri is Meg and Otabek is Hercules, in this loosely based Heracles AU





	1. Chapter 1

Rain dripped from a crack in the leather bound hut onto the nymph’s back. She shuddered, gold skin shimmering with sticky sweat in the candlelight, earning a groan from the god below her. His pale hands gripped her hips, kneading the flesh and pressing her down as his pelvis pushed upwards. Only the slapping of skin on skin and the occasional sigh could be heard as the two muffled their cries of pleasure with fingers pressed to tongues. They shared breaths as their lips met -- as if their sealed kisses kept their sins from spilling into goddess’s ears. 

The goddess thrummed with something dangerous in her veins as she watched her husband defile her trusted slave. The burn behind her eyes spilled onto her cheeks as her salty tears mixed with rainwater. The thunder replaced her silent cries as her lips parted and closed.

Part of her wanted to burst into the small hut, rip the goat skin from each supporting stick and beat them both bloody. Her hands balled at her sides at the thought of watching nymph’s slender body quake with fear instead of lust and the colour drain from god’s flushed face. 

She thought of the toddler boy, a mere three years old, that slept in her bed. The little boy wrapped up in her satin sheets because the goddess, out of the kindness of her heart, accepted nymph’s pleas to protect her son from the storm. She traced the pattern of god’s bow lips across slave’s skin and saw the little boy’s mouth wrapped around his thumb.


	2. Chapter 1

_ The sound of sand grinding between his teeth cracks like bones in his ear. His mouth is so dry yet his face is wet with tears. Hollow sobs wrack his chest as debris clouds his lungs. He’s choking on his cries, feeling blood rush to his face in with the force of it. His vision is obscured by the fog of dust and his own tears, yet he can feel the sharp edges of rocks digging into his lower back and thighs.  _

_ There is something holding up his torso and head. It didn’t feel like hands but instead a pressure, warm and insistent, cradling his torso. A hushed song whispers in his ears, a low melody that rang familiar yet so distant.  _

 

_ “Quiet now, my sweet dear baby bear _

_ I’ll hold you close to me _

_ Quiet now, my sweet dear baby bear _

_ The night belongs to thee _

 

_ Hush now, bear _

_ My dear _

_ Hush now, I am here” _

 

_ The soft song mellows his breath, although his chest still rattles with each inhale. Soon, his eyes fall heavy. Consciousness slips away. _

 

***

 

Otabek woke with cold sweat to the sound of thumping at the walls of his father’s shack. As he lifted his head, the sunlight peeking between the wooden slats shone straight into his eyes. He scrunched his nose, peeling himself from his bed -- a wool blanket thrown over hay and a potato sack pillow. 

There was another thud and his mother and father groaned in unison, lifting themselves from slumber at the corner of the debilitating structure. 

“Yes, yes! I’m coming!” his father barked, gruffly. He turned to his son for a moment before going to the door. “Put some clothes on, Otabek.”

Otabek nodded and stood, rubbing the dirt adhered to brown skin. He rummaged in his sack for a moment and pulled out a worn of pair pants, grimacing as the scratchy material slid up his legs. They hung low at his hips and so he tied a strip from his shirt around his waist, using the rest to wipe the drool on his cheeks instead of pulling it over his head.  _ It’s too hot for clothing _ , he thought as he shifted his feet to the door of the broken shack to stand beside his father. 

His father, Dimitrik, opened the door and sunlight blinded the two them. Otabek blinked profusely, rubbing his eyes as the dust that billowed in the door’s wake clung to his baby lashes. When he opened them, he stared at the top of a white head. 

Literally. 

Tendrils of hair woven into a crown around the little boy’s head were so fair Otabek could have sworn it was pure snow. The strands that escaped the braid glowed like a halo and fell in soft spirals to frame his face. He couldn’t have been more than a few years younger than Otabek -- himself being thirteen -- yet he still he was so much smaller. Otabek dip his chin to his chest to see the boy’s face. 

As he did, he took a breath. The small boy had pearly skin, stark in contrast the deep tan of Otabek’s. His freckled nose and cheeks were a blotchy pink from the unyielding sun, matching the colour of his pouty lips. A rose robe hund from his slender shoulders, pooling to the sand at his feet. 

His eyes, big and oceanic, met Otabek’s for a moment with curiosity. They trailed the tangled hair tied lazily at the base of his neck, the tan skin smeared in different shades of dirt, the grime underneath his teeth-bitten nails. 

Quickly those big eyes shrank to slits as the pale boy scowled. It was as if he was asking ‘When’s the last time you took a bath?’ with his eyes (to which the answer would be:  _ weeks _ ). 

Otabek nearly felt compelled to glare back, but the tug of his father’s hand at his arm pulled him back into his shack and away from the pretty boy in pink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> thank you to beta buddy grayson!

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many to come ...  
> next post 1/6/17 (June 1st, 2017) 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you to my lovely beta buddy grayson


End file.
